narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Atolls Landmarks
These are the list of landmarks found in the Land of Atolls. Hyōchū Island Hyōchū Island (氷柱の島, Hyōchū no Shima; Literally meaning Ice Pillar Island) is the northernmost island of the archipelago. Despite lying in the tropics, the island has a cold climate and is often blanketed in snow. There are many mountains located here. Hyōsetsu Mountain Range The Hyōsetsu Mountain Range (氷雪山系, Hyōsetsu Sankei; Literally meaning Ice and Snow Mountain Range) is a collection of mountains running down the middle of the island. The entire range often has powerful blizzards among them, making climbing the mountains extremely difficult. Among the mountains, the largest one is Mt. Hakuma (白魔山, Hakumazan; Literally meaning Heavy Snowfall Mountain or White Devil Mountain) Mt. Hakuma Snow Village Kazan Island Kazan Island (火山の島, Kazan no Shima; Literally meaning Volcano Island) is a volcanic island lying in the west of the island chain. The island has many volcanoes, both active and dormant along with hot springs, geysers and lava caves. This is one of the tourist hotspots in the archipelago. Kōurin Island Kōurin Island (降雨林の島, Kōurin no Shima; Literally meaning Rainforest Island) is the nearest island to Teikoku Island. The island is heavily forested and warm and humid, yet it often rains. This is the nations main supplier of wood and food produce. Treetop Village The Treetop Village (梢の里, Kozue no Sato) is one of the largest settlements on Kōurin Island, located in the central point. It gets its name from the buildings as well as houses being up in the tree tops. Located in the centre of the village is the Tree of Vitality. Kōya Island Kōya Island (曠野の島, Kōya no Shima; Literally meaning Wasteland Island) is the southernmost island of the group. The island is an expansive desert that reaches extremely high temperatures during the day and very low temperatures at night. Because of the island's harsh conditions, there are few people that inhabit it, with the Desert Village being the only settlement. Desert Village The Desert Village (砂漠の里, Sabaku no Sato) is the only settlement on Kōya Island. Found in the north of the island, the village is built upon an oasis near the sea. Because of the island's harsh climate, the villagers catch seafood for a living, selling them for profit. The villagers also make profit by selling edible cactus to other villages. Despite lying in a desert, the village itself is quite modernised. Ryūsei Island Ryūsei Island (流星の島, Ryūsei no Shima; Literally meaning Meteorite Island) is an island located in the south-west of the archipelago. The island is a barren, rocky outcrop well-known for harbouring a vast amount of meteorites. Star Village Eternal Star Sekiko Island Sekiko Island (潟湖の島, Sekiko no Shima; Literally meaning Lagoon Island) is an island located in the eastern region of the archipelago. This island has many lagoons, lakes and rivers and holds a vast array of fish. With its warm climate, the island is also considered an tourist hotspot. Teikoku Island Teikoku Island (帝国の島, Teikoku no Shima; Literally meaning Imperial Island) is the largest island located in the Land of Atolls archipelago. Found in the centre of the island chain, it holds the nations hidden village Shimagakure. Shimagakure Shimagakure (, Shimagakure no Sato; Literally meaning Village hidden among the islands) is the hidden village of the Land of Atolls. Like other hidden villages, it has its own kage known as the Tōkage. Wareme Island Wareme Island (割目の島, Wareme no Shima; Literally meaning Chasm Island) is an island in the northern region of the archipelago. This island has many chasms and ravines, spread all over the island. This island was given to Keikokugakure when the two villages formed an alliance between them. The Keikokugakure Embassy can be found here.